


[不仝凡响]山河故人

by imnotyourhoney



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Relationships: 不仝凡响 - Relationship, 仝卓/贾凡
Kudos: 5





	[不仝凡响]山河故人

Warning：  
dbqbml，是现背友情向。  
仅仅用来安慰一下我自己。

面馆开在医院附近，跟急救中心隔着一条街。生意一直不错，但过了晚上十点，人还是稀稀拉拉地少起来。

仝卓坐在柜台后头，从外面只能看见侧面的半个脑袋。电脑屏上是店里的三格监控，一个看门口，一个看店里，还有个对着收银台。玻璃门被人推开了，他没看见，也不用管，他从下头县城里雇了几个人，招待的，打扫的，后厨帮忙的，一个中专毕业的姑娘负责收银，但仝卓一般不让她上晚班——夜里太晚还是不安全。所以现在，干净的橙黄色的柜台后面，就剩他一个。

这段时间是最舒服的，离关门打烊还有一会儿，店里需要忙活的事情也不多。白天刚进了一批面粉和蔬菜，冰柜里的肉还够个三天，仝卓想了一圈儿，也没觉得哪里还需要他操心，就安心地趴下刷抖音。他换了个新号，从零开始调教推荐算法，十分善用“不感兴趣”，现在已经卓有成效——刷出来的都是些五分钟快手菜和生活小技巧。挑战全网脾气最好的狗，活了二十年才知道被套该这么套，这样做面包简单又好吃……总之，跟音乐和娱乐圈都没什么关系。他已经很少再往之前的生活里回头看，也很少被它追赶，除非有小姑娘千里迢迢地过来，激动又胆怯地站在柜台前手足无措。“吃点啥？卖得最好的是肉酱面，喝汽水的话有套餐还便宜点儿。”他照常说话，笑起来眼睛还是弯弯的，长辈们喜欢的那种、有福气的笑。倒是小姑娘们常常会被这句话噎个半晌，之后的反应才各不相同。非要说的话，仝卓比较喜欢的，是点好了餐，然后掏手机扫二维码付钱的那种——不是跟他聊天，也不是要合影和签名，也不是明目张胆地拍照片和小视频。但这些其实也由不得他选择。唯一值得庆幸的是，年轻人的忘性大，乱哄哄的一年过去了，他在网络和现实世界上，总算有了小小的安静的一隅。

店里只有李姨和他是远房亲戚，跟着他从山西到山东，和丈夫一块儿在后厨给他抻面条，到了这种不忙的时候，就来前头角落里坐着，开微信视频盯着女儿收拾书包上床睡觉。有时候也跟仝卓聊聊天，给他端碗凉好了的绿豆汤，说今天面发得挺好，说闺女做题不行，说家那边儿的厂子又倒了一个，像以前站在村口摇蒲扇，聊着聊着句子就只和自己有关。仝卓撑着脑袋，一会儿认真一会儿神游地听，捧哏技术过了一年也没落下，“哎哟”，“啧”，“可真是”。李姨快五十了，看他还是看小孩儿，也不指望他对这些鸡毛蒜皮太热络，总结陈词总落在一句“光看手机，眼使瞎咯”上。“不会不会，我这就做眼保健操。”他转两下眼珠子，换个了幅度小点的笑，“小芮那边姨你也得管管，才上初中，眼球还没发育完呢。”

“哪管得了！你们这帮小孩儿，没手机跟没命似的。”李姨伸手从他旁边抽了张纸巾，擤擤鼻涕，又回后厨去了。

于是仝卓又趴下来，人往柜台下面一缩，开前置摄像头对着他自己。他现在头发留得很长，刘海厚重地盖在额头上，眉毛都几乎看不到，跟很多人最后记住的他挺不一样。抖音视频他还照常拍，出了什么新特效都会试一试，如果是在家里，还会正儿八经地准备一下——只是不再发了。以前使他区别于别人的那些东西，从长相到声音，现在都成了他享受事物的阻碍，恨不得投个胎重新再来——这当然是个玩笑。可一个人要怎么才能从大家的记忆里消失掉？他能想到的唯一办法，就是不再出现。

——遗忘是很难的，遗忘也是很快的。

那个声音就是随着这个念头响起来的，“仝卓，我点个肉酱面怎么样？”

他反应了两秒，站起来才发现店里已经没有别的客人——贾凡就站在他面前，几乎挡住了他的全部视线，但仝卓还是偏斜了目光，努力往更后面看。“录，录综艺呢？”他久违地感到恐慌，手空抓在柜台上找不到合适位置，好像又回到第一天开店的早上，各色的目光和手机镜头瞄着他的脸，一个个漆黑的冒烟的枪口，一把把嘲讽的玩味的刀。但是没有别人，只有贾凡，只有带着黑色海绵口罩的贾凡——正站在他面前，等待着他的回答。

“……这卖得挺好的，你应该能喜欢，我让后厨做淡点儿。”

“好，那我先找个地方坐。”贾凡戴着口罩，看不出面部表情，倒是掏手机扫码的手有点抖，半天才输对了解锁密码。他刚要把手机屏伸过去，仝卓才如梦方醒地拦住了，“哪能收你钱，光路费抵好多顿吧。”贾凡这才出声地笑了笑，“还行。高铁倒大巴过来的，见一趟小仝总还真不容易。”

“害，见我干嘛呀。”仝卓接话接得飞快，窜到后厨也窜得飞快。李姨问他要粗面细面，他这才想起来忘了问贾凡。“细面吧，细面好消化，他这么晚了才来吃饭。对了姨，少放点盐。”

“认识啊？别是来找茬的。”李姨正往毛巾上擦手，挺警惕地回头看。“那不能，他不会。”仝卓笑了两声，双手在裤子上抓了两下，咬着后槽牙往脚下使了点劲儿，这才掀开门帘出去了。

贾凡坐在角落里，背对着门口，双手捧着手机打字。仝卓没往前走，站着猜他是跟谁在聊自己——估计也不是聊他，他现在算谁啊。可他们曾经是怎么聊他的？这个答案他永远没法知道了。

贾凡看起来还是那样，刘海蓬松垂着，戴着个金属边的镜框眼镜，穿的衣服仝卓已经看不出牌子，拎的包倒还是熟悉的LV。那件事之后，他连微信都逐渐停用了，新的号上只有爸爸妈妈，再就是方便店里员工和供货商随时找他——所以是真不知道贾凡最近在做什么。抓紧时间补补课？手机就握在他手里，可仝卓并不敢去面对某些事实，某些，他已经和某个世界相去甚远的事实。

“你站着干嘛呀？我又不会吃了你。”贾凡打完了字，抬头看见他，笑得像一朵蓬松的云。他总是有着神奇的把空气变亲和的能力，就像以前仝卓也很容易让周围变得快乐，于是仝卓朝他走过去，拉开对面的椅子坐下来，尽力让自己舒展得像面对一场老朋友的重逢——严格来说，事实也的确如此，如果他们还能算是朋友的话。这点仝卓并不敢下判断，他很清楚自己如今的形象和处境，好在来的是贾凡，如果是另外三个人，他大概得直接下跪磕头——而那也解决不了问题。可是，为什么贾凡就该来蹚他这趟浑水？谁都没理由再和他有联系了，也没有必要来关心他，这才真正能让他觉得自在。

“怎么来这儿啊，不顺路吧。”

“来看你嘛，就顺路了。”贾凡把手机倒扣在桌子上，双手交叉着看仝卓。这让仝卓觉得更紧张，手里下意识地找事做，先是帮他把筷子拆了，又拿了壶水给他把杯子倒满，“面还得一会儿，你先喝点水。”

“不着急，我明天不早起。”贾凡接过来，对着杯口吹了几口气，小心翼翼地喝了一口。他还是不太耐热，看见这个动作，仝卓才想起来，贾凡是不管什么时候都只喝冰水的，也从来不会因此肚子疼。三年前的这会儿，他们还在磕绊地磨生活习惯，对未知的未来跃跃欲试，但又都没报很大的期望。那个时候，谁能想到后来呢？仝卓讲不出话，贾凡也没再说什么，这种沉默在他俩之间可以同义于尴尬——毕竟他们都不是话少的人。怎么，我已经成了连贾凡也处理不了的麻烦了么？仝卓不合时宜地笑了一下，倒让贾凡终于找到了话头，“笑什么啊你？”

“笑咱俩坐下来居然也没话说了。”仝卓脸上的笑还没退下去，这话就显得没那么严肃，“所以说你干嘛来这一趟呢，费力不讨好的。大巴坐着也挺累吧，你是不是也挺久没坐过了？”

“是挺久，”贾凡扶了下眼镜，认真想了想的样子，“我都不知道坐大巴也要登记身份证了呢。”

仝卓“啧”了一声，“何不食肉糜。北京到我家的卧铺大巴我还坐过呢，想上厕所，憋了一晚上没睡着。”

贾凡也笑了，“什么时候的事啊？怎么不坐飞机？”

“春运，买得到汽车票就不错了。”仝卓往后坐坐，给李姨腾个空把面端上来，在蒸腾的热气里接着讲，“是挺久了，我读附中那会儿的事儿。”

贾凡没接话，不知道是因为面，还是因为他和仝卓同时意识到了什么事。仝卓把盘子往他前面推了推，“快尝尝，我家的招牌呢。”

的确很好吃，香气也很浓，贾凡尝了一口面，再用筷子把肉酱和面搅到一起。仝卓拿了醋瓶给他，问要不要加一点儿，“山西人吃面没醋不行的。”“好吧，那加一点儿。”贾凡舔了舔嘴角，从善如流地把醋瓶子接过来。他们又绕开了那个话题。

“最近挺忙的？看你下颌角都瘦出来了。”

“没，巡演刚结束，后面也没排工作，这才有时间过来嘛。”

仝卓“哦”了一声，又问，“怎么没排工作呢？”话一出口，他才觉得这个问法太奇怪了，以前他对这种言外之意没那么敏感，这一年里倒是格外小心，只是骤然又见到贾凡，叫他搞不清自己现在是活在什么时候。但贾凡没听出什么的样子，继续低着头吃面，等把嘴里的东西咽下去，才说，“我…我有别的事要安排。”

“要回去读书了啊。”

贾凡愣了一下，才说，“仝卓，你还是那么聪明啊。”

“小聪明，小聪明。”他很快地说，拿杯子也给自己倒了水，手不太稳，洒了一点在桌子上。“挺好的，再回来就是真的贾博士了吧，你这个姓，”他“啧”了一声，“该给我的。”

“仝卓。”贾凡换了语调，挺严肃地叫他，仝卓又举着杯子笑，“开玩笑嘛，我开我自己玩笑，你紧张啥？”

贾凡没说话，又低下头吃面。仝卓觉出来他是生气了，也把声调降下去，“对不起。”

“你跟我‘对不起’什么啊。”贾凡没抬头，话说得倒有点快。仝卓盯了他的前额一会儿，又说了一遍，“对不起。”

“啊？怎么了仝卓？”这下贾凡抬起头了，脸上很懊恼的样子，“我没什么意思的。”

“我知道，你是贾凡嘛。所以我才跟你说这句话。对不起。”仝卓看着他，眼睛在刘海下面湿漉漉的，“出事儿之后我就只见过你了，要是你能见到他们三个的话，就替我传一次话吧。”

“微信上说过了，但总觉得没诚意，又实在不知道怎么见面讲，也没脸跟他们见面。哥仨好不容易走出来了，我可别再把人一把拉回去了。”

“仝卓，”贾凡叫了他一声，但没说什么，“你啊。”

“恩。”仝卓答应着，笑了，手抱着后脑靠到椅背上，“我啊。”

“其实我们有担心你。但是……”

“错了就是错了，不用担心。”他把手放下来，重新靠到桌沿上，“贾凡，你知道我为什么把店开在这儿么？”

“……地段好？”贾凡含着筷子尖儿，一时没反应过来。

“刚开始那阵子，我每天关了店门，就去对面急救中心坐着。小半个月吧，就什么都见着了。给我妈打电话的时候提了点，她就哭，等到哭多了，我们就都熬过来了。我弟还小，我得赚钱养他，以后他在学校里被人怎么说闲话还不知道呢，那之前我得做出点事业来，真正的事业。不是只有唱歌的仝卓才是仝卓，对吧？”

“……对。”贾凡顿了一下，又说，“但我们其实都很喜欢你唱歌的样子。”

“你们是因为这个认识我的嘛。要是你因为我家的面好吃而认识我，也应该会喜欢我站在柜台后面收钱的样子。”他笑了一会儿，跟以前一样，还听得出很好的胸腔共鸣。贾凡就没再劝了，安静地把面吃完，小心地擦干净嘴。

“那我走了，不耽误你打烊。”

“一路平安。”仝卓对着他笑，手下意识地抬了一下，又很快放回去。贾凡瞧见了，垂着嘴角看他，伸手把他揽过来。

于是，到底还是留下了一个拥抱。

打烊的时候，只剩下他一个人。

仝卓给员工租的宿舍在后头小区里，李姨家一套，别人合一套，自己住在这间门面房楼上，最早来也最晚走，每天开灯又关灯。最开始的时候他还喜欢玩，测试自己一分钟里能按上开关多少次，闪坏了俩灯泡之后就不舍得了，夹着尾巴规规矩矩做人。亮了就是亮了，灭了就是灭了，每一天里他都看见自己短促而起伏的那一截人生片段，每一天都被一闪而过的光影扇耳光。但是，发生的既已发生，过去的既已过去，他不觉得生活有判他死刑的能力。

玻璃门被从里面上好锁，店面里只剩下冰柜的冷光。他转着钥匙圈上楼去，脚步声空旷回荡。每一天，歌声也只是在这个时候才响起来，这一天他唱的是《莫尼山》。

莫尼山高入云端，  
宛如神圣的诗篇。  
教我善良和勇敢，  
撑起草原的蓝天。

END

《莫尼山》是卓在声二巡演里唱的民歌，似乎是记忆里他目前最后一次独唱舞台。这几天总是想起卸货区那个快乐的发光的他，也想起《江湖儿女》的最后，阅尽千帆的女主角一个人包完饺子，在雪中的旷野里跳舞。

到今天还是非常痛惜，希望卓注意心理健康。如果真的喜欢唱歌的话，不论以后如何发展，还有心情能唱给自己听。不会帮他说什么话，但会好好珍惜他留下过的我所喜欢的作品。


End file.
